Pingu Breaks a Vase
Pingu Breaks a Vase is the twelfth episode of the third season which was broadcast on August 31st, 1995. Summary While Mum has gone out, Pingu and Pinga have an oppertunity to set up their own play house, by arranging the dining-room chairs in the middle of the room and placing a big sheet over the top of them. To raise the roof, Pingu puts the broom on top of one of the chairs and props it up against the top of the sheet. Now that their play house is all set up, Pingu fetches the toys and some cushions. But there is not enough room to play about in and their play house collapses on them. As they often do in a situation like this, Pingu and Pinga argue about who is to blame. Then Pinga throws a cushion at Pingu's head; Pingu picks it up again chases after her little sister. Then there's trouble: Pingu throws the cushion at towards Pinga, Pinga hides under the table and the cushion knocks a blue vase off the sideboard and sends it smashing all over the floor. Just as Pingu and Pinga start arguing again about who is to blame about breaking the vase, they realise it is 5 o'clock and that Dad will be home from work soon. So they start to quickly get the house back to normal, by putting chairs back where they belong, putting the cushions and sheet away, propping the broom back up against the wall and getting the toys back into the toybox. Pingu quickly and carefully puts the remains of the broken vase into a cloth, which he then ties up in a knot and hides in the wardrobe. Pingu tells Pinga to keep quiet about the whole incident and Pinga promises that she will. Just then Dad comes home from work with a bunch of flowers. He hands them to Pinga and then goes to put them in the vase, but it is not in its normal place. He asks his young pengiuns if they know what happened to the vase, but they appear cluless. Dad searches everywhere, but the vase is nowhere to be seen. Then suddenly, Dad spots a small blue broken fragment. Pinga realises that there is no way out now; they will have to tell the truth and show Dad where the rest of the vase is. When Dad finds the bag of vase fragments in the wardrobe, he looks sternly over at Pingu who bursts into tears. Dad can see how sorry Pingu is, so he tries to find an alternative for the broken vase. He uses up the last gherkin in the pickle jar uses the jar to put the flowers in. This cheers Pingu up straight away and they all think the flowers look beautiful in their new container on the table. Then Mum comes home. Pingu stares hard at Pinga to make sure she does not tell Mum about the broken vase. But Pingu is shocked when Pinga breaks her promise. Pingu realises he should have known better than to trust Pinga to keep a promise; it is lucky for him that his parents see the funny side of it. Characters *Pingu *Pinga *Mother *Father Trivia *In the shot where Pingu and Pinga see the collapsed vase, Pinga's eyes shrink for 1 second. This is the first time this happens. It later happens again in Pingu Teases Pinga. Goofs *After close up of Dad holding the flowers, he is standing further back towards the front door. *The broken piece of vase appears out of nowhere. Gallery PinguWarning.png film_inside_03_12.jpg|Rare Photo Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes